gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Messi1983/Archive 8
Happy Birthday! Hey Dan! Just wanted to wish you a very Happy Birthday! :D :Thanks :) Messi1983 (talk) 12:35, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Sincerely, Mr. T., That's Me! (talk) 23:45, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Happy B-Day Dan, the man, Happy 30th Birthday. May all your wishes come true. BTW, I came with a cake: Enjoy your day, bro! ^^ -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 03:59, April 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Hey, Dan! Happy birthday! :D Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''removed - [[User:McJeff|Jeff (talk| ) :Hi, About the thing above, I bring proof that Autocrat is the main one behind this. (see where he says 'Insult me') image removed - Jeff (talk| ) ::Hi, I looked at the screenshots. I see two uses fighting over what appears to be absolutely nothing, and I see that one of them hasn't been doing anything at all except arguing in chat. Instulent banned from chat for 3 days, AutocratofKlaise banned from chat for 2 weeks. Jeff (talk| ) 01:38, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Community Noticeboard Check out the GTA Wiki:Community Noticeboard. Boomer8 (talk) 03:59, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Unlock Hi Dan, can you unlock this page Template:Userbox:Muslim to add proud word to it .Kingrhem talk 12:07, June 21, 2013 (UTC) :Btw I'm also Muslim so now way I vandal this page. Kingrhem talk 17:28, June 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks you can lock it again and fi aman Allah . Kingrhem talk 10:12, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey About the ideas. You're more active than WM. A lot more. I always see you discussing on the Community Noticeboard and on the Promotion page. You always respond fast to your messages. You and all the other bureaucrats are doing a great job. You don't have to edit articles, a b'cat's role is to manage the Wiki, basically. In WM's case, he should both be aware of the vandals on the wiki and also edit articles, which he doesn't. That's all.Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 [[User talk:Dodo8|''Kingrhem]] [[User talk:Kingrhem|''Talk]] 18:41, July 9, 2013 (UTC) I ranted On my talk page about admin-hopefuls. I might be out of line, and you'll probably want to have a say. http://gta.wikia.com/User_talk:McJeff#Hey_Jeff_2 Jeff (talk| ) 08:01, July 12, 2013 (UTC) :No I am not going to have a say and I couldn't have said it better myself. Messi1983 (talk) 07:38, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Possible Absence Notice :( Hi there, in about twenty-four hours time I'll be leaving on a five week holiday. I'll not have Wi-Fi access because I would like to save some cash for GTA and a new HDTV. I may still be able to use the internet via mobile, but my access to editing could drop to minimal at best. I'll try do my best while away and then return to business as usual when I return to the UK on 1st September. JBanton (Talk | ) 10:32, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Help I got a homework that I need to finish till the end of the vacations. It's about islamism. I searched it but I can't find the right answer for it. Like you're an admin in the Islam Wikia I gotta ask to you. In which year was the Kaaba built? Thanks. --'Thomas0802 (talk- )' 13:48, July 21, 2013 (UTC) My Block Messi, we're obviously going to agree to disagree on the block you gave, me but I'm going to say my piece. I went on Jeff's talk page in the first place because I saw he was talking behind my back to other people. So I defended my name and since I found out I had a checkuser done on me I was going to comment on that too. I apologize for calling your actions disgraceful, but I am offended that you went to the length to see if I poses two accounts. It just shows that you do not trust me even though I've been on here almost a year. And when I said "if you have something to say, say it to my face", it was ment for Jeff as he was saying that I was going to be demoted to others. I don't like my name being brought up, especially when it's not to my face. I'd just like to end this feud Jeff has with me, and I've already tried by messaging him to put the WM demotion thing behind us. Boomer8 (talk) 05:19, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Kingrhem As per a community vote, Kingrhem is now a Patroller. Can you give him the rollback tool? -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 09:09, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Community Noticeboard Check out my new idea at the Community Noticeboard. --'Thomas0802 (talk- )''' 19:53, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Category killing Remember that time on Bully Wiki that all the users added a bunch of pointless categories and we ended up having to delete them? I'm starting to think we need to do some category culling here on GTA Wiki, and maybe come up with some sort of rule about creating categories to keep this nonsense from happening again. Jeff (talk| ) 01:54, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Community noticeboard Hi Dan, why don't you come and vote on the community noticeboard? --Kingrhem (Talk)( ) 08:40, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Happy Eid! Hi Dan, and happy Eid! Kingrhem (Talk • ) 18:22, August 7, 2013 (UTC)